sengoku_fubufandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku Fubu Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Game Guide (unfinished) Game By Bekko.com I've been searching for someone to write about this for over a month. Now, just to get things going, I'll start. This is really my first time to write any guide (seriously) and since I've really enjoyed this game, I'm giving it a shot. The whole point of the game is to UNIFY japan by conquering other players by yourself or with an ally. Then restart a game and do it again. The charm of the game comes from the "every game, a new experience" as you fight different people (some passive, aggressive, strong, weak), and you start in different places on the same map almost every time. Follow the tutorial to learn the basics about food, coin and troops and how to get them. You will recruit heroes from that ERA who will decide how good (or how sucky) you will be when it comes to a fight. The Key is SYNERGY of your heroes' abilities, their Star-rank, and in advanced levels, who you pair them up with. Which has to be discussed more in-depth later on. Also the nice feature about this game is that they made a time wherein players (especially for players in the Asian Hemisphere) can "take a break" for 8 hours and get some sleep! Though, I've encountered people who are from the West and really hate that the game clock punishes them when they're awake in their time zone. (so... let's hope they open a server for them) For NEWBIES: (Ashigaru to Ashigaru General) You start the game by just capturing a few cities and "UNIFY JAPAN". Then it begins to get a bit harder by being introduced to the full map of Japan. A game will normally last 2.5 to 3.5 days, but can be stretched out (which is recommended, if you can get your opponent to agree) till 1615. You will start with a set of heroes who combo together, but are most likely not the ones you will end up with. So invest only as needed until you find your first DREAM TEAM. I call them the DREAM TEAM because this/these team(s) decide whether or not you can kick everybody else's butt and unify Japan. Because if you can't beat your opponent's 6-hero army, how do you intend to get his city (unless you catch while he's sleeping/ AFK)? Your team will change as you get more heroes and unlock new star ranks for the purple and orange heroes, so don't get too comfortable with a team yet. The question is WHO ARE THE HEROES THAT I START WITH / LOOK FOR? Team Set-ups This totally depends who you get. BUT you will definitely get most of the Greens and Blues and some purple (or orange if you are lucky) every 5 days. The fight will depend on the following: Survivability (how many troops of yours survive), Attack strength (how fast you clear your enemy's troops), and techniques (all depends on your heroes) Survivability: healers /your equipment (see section on the store)/ hero placement will matter here/ hero techniques Attack Strength: Mostly relies on the hero special technique and synergy. Troop placement/Position: This plays an important role especially in fighting an opponent who is more or less your equal. The basic, "Tanks-up front, wizards-at the back". But other times, you will want to combo some heroes and put them on the same column since abilities range from single attack, Column attack, Front or rear row attack, or random. So knowing how your hero, or your opponent's heroes act and the order with which they shoot their special attacks matter. HERO TYPES Buff/Physical Attack units= Uesegi Kenshin, Azai Nagamasa, Toyotomi Hideyoshi Strategem attack Cannon - heroes like Toyotomi Hideyori, Maeda Toshitsune, Matsunaga Hisahide, Sarutobi Sasuke Physical Attack Cannon team - Suzuki Shigehide, Irohahime, Komatsuhime Poison-Heal combo units - Todou Takatora-Asakura Takakage, Naoe Kunetsugu-Koruda Yoshitaka Debuff/Troop reduction units - Hachisuka Masakatsu, Katou Kiyomasa, Takenaka Shigeharu, Yodo Dono Debuff units - Stun: Princess Gou Heal units + Buff= Maeda Matsu, Daidoji Masashige, Tsutsui Junkei, Princess Hikari Dispel or Counter-specific units=Nanbu Nobunao is good to counter Princess Gou. Houjou Tsunataka/poison units is a great counter to Saito Dousan. A mix of 2 or more unit types are recommended to make a effective team. (will work on this another time and give some heroes to start with) *Orange Heroes are ALWAYS better (except in only limited circumstances). They grow in stats at a higher rate, they LEGION with lesser heroes to add even more to their stats. So during Dainagon Tenka Fubu, when you watch them as a spectator, I hardly see, and I mean almost never see, any other hero colors. Of course, there are always some crappy heroes. Even Orange ones. How do you know? Look at the Hero profile and press "rate". You will see how great or un-great the hero you got with such excitement would fare with others. *"Legion"-ing heroes to your purple and orange heroes : The higher the star rank, the more stats are given to the main hero. So a purple hero with no stars will give hugely inferior stats vs. a green hero with 5 stars of the same level. So use the "useless" heroes for legion-ing. HERO COMBOS You will notice under the "combo" tab of your hero's profile sheet that they are granted bonuses whenever a certain hero is present. Some combos are great while others not really. Keep an eye on this as it can boost your effectiveness in battle. Strategems You "buy" as the countdown recharges. Make sure to get them when you can. The store, Mysterious store, and black market (to be added later) For Veterans (Samurai General) This is where I am, and I kinda get the new units and all. The only change is that now, special units can ONLY BE CHANGED in the rest area (where the store lady with the umbrella answers those repetitive questions). And you will need to be aware now of your coin production because once you've set your hero to get a certain troop, you cannot replenish the free troops once you've set them to special troops. So you will have to wait an hour/to use a coin strategem / just let the attacker eat you up. Your hero selection should have significantly improved by now. Try to make some team builds and enjoy the trial and error. I also see a LOT of players farming at this rank. How? FARMING War souls-Probably the most valuable thing in the game. After finding a usable team, you need to rank up their stars. You will need war souls to do this. Ranking up stars are important because the stats of a zero-star hero is VERY DIFFERENT from the stats of a 5-star rank. All heroes being equal, the star rank will make the difference. Equipment- Use Silver Chogin to buy stuff from the store. Orange equipment cost 200,000, Pink equipment cost 100,000, Blue 50,000, green 20,000, plain-10,000. Just a note: use the appropriate equipment for the right hero. Don't use a Physical damage weapon for a "Strategem Damage" hero and vice versa. You can also ENHANCE equipment, by having 2 of the same type. I noticed that enhancing 2 pinks are even stronger than 1 orange equipment of the same class, so don't ignore enhancing! NOW, how do we farm these things? The problem is every game you start adds 10 Kokudaka points to you. So you need to keep the points from rising so you can farm for as long as you like. *NEW EDIT* At first I said "The idea is to stay in the Rank you are in without rising so much (or at all) in your Kokudaka value. If you reach the "Shoshi" level without farming properly, you will just keep on losing."- My NEW advice is to REACH SHOSHI LEVEL because you get to do the special summon TWICE in a day instead of just once, and it is easier to reach 3000 merit points at this rank. Who cares if you lose often (for now...)? Here's what you need to do: 1) Start new games and DO merit quests, BUT DO NOT be TOO aggressive especially defeating other player's last cities because you will gain Kokudaka (from now on - KK) points! Get around 10 cities, then lean back and just try to keep on doing Merit quests and allow yourself to be overrun. The one who conquers you will gain KK points while you will lose 10 points (which is what you gained when you started the game) Don't worry if you get killed without reaching your 3000 merit in a day. Just start a new game and repeat. 2) Buy from the Black market store ALL deeds that provide Silver Chogin coins to buy equipment. 3) Feel like going up? Play games and know how you fare against the other players. If you consistently win, we can say you are READY for the next rank. 4) No time to play? Might be good to stay in Miya's home for several days at a time without going to battle to earn war souls from the special recruit. IMPORTANT non-main game "mini-games" and features Recruitment of heroes First and foremost: Choose the HERO SET to recruit from at the top-left of the recruitment window. Choose from one of three "locations" :Chuu-Kyu, Tou-Ki (default) and Ou-Kan-Kou. You will keep on getting heroes from a certain "location" if you do not change this! Probably the most important thing players would do because it decides both your strategy and strength as you play with others. 2 ways of doing this. Common and Advanced. Common recruitment You need "Recruitment Tickets" to do this. How do you get them? several ways. Do the daily Merit quests or wait for the daily rewards for it. There is another way that ONLY OPENS WHEN YOU REACH SAMURAI GENERAL when you can access the "black market" IN-GAME. Advanced recruitment 1 Free every day. Or by using Koban (in-game Gold that you buy). Seemingly the only way to get orange heroes (aside from orange hero packs). And when you reach Shoshi the cooldown for this is halved. (from 22 to 11 hours). I don't really know yet why people aren't rushing to get to Shoshi though, I've seen a lot who just want to stay in Ashigaru General / Samurai General Rank, even if I can clearly see they are more than ready for the next rank. Haven't quite figured that out. (anyone? have ideas) Weekend challenges This is I feel a must to do every weekend (which somehow other players don't seem to). No matter how new/old you are in the game, you should do this both for the fun of it, as well as the rewards of it because there are some things here that you can get "orange hero/equipment packs" that you can no longer get after the 1st month rewards are over) I particularly enjoy Sanada Maru. It's short and you have a bigger chance of winning if you know how it works. So for there are 2 modes with their own set of rules and reward computations. Try them both. The important note here is: YOU DO NOT NEED A FULL 3 PLAYERS IN YOUR TEAM TO PLAY. Just register even if you are ALONE. PS. This is a start and I could go into more depth with the team-build section. Cheers guys and enjoy! - Saucyboygenius Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse